


Humanized

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Academy Era, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Spock uses an experimental machine to look and become more human. Uhura is unaware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I wrote this one shot for a prompt in a meme.**  
>  _  
>  **In the prompt, I wanted to see how I could make Spock look more like the actor that was playing him.**  
> _  
>  **Contains sexual content. If you like Spock/Uhura fic, check out the Live Journal S/U request comm at (su_fic_request). It has a request meme. Thank You**  
>  _  
>  **  
> **  
> _  
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.

There was some sort of buzz in the air. Gaila was actually in a rush to attend Professor Spock's class.

"What's gotten you in a rush? I usually have to drag you here every day." Uhura said as Gaila lead her by the arm. Gaila stopped before the door and turned to Uhura. She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and gave one of her best yet seductive smiles. "How do I look?" she asked.

Uhura, baffled, looked at her smiling roommate and said, "You look fine. Why are you so anxious?"

Galia winked while her smile remained in place. "You'll see."

There was a crowd of girls in front of Spock's desk. This was high unusual for this class. Curious, Uhura joined the crowd. Shoving her way to the front, she saw what the fuss was about. There was a man, an extremely handsome man sitting on the desk, smiling at all the cooing girls. His hair, dark and brown with lighter highlights was slicked back, slightly messy due to combing his fingers through it. His eyebrows were thick and he had traces of stubble along his jaw. His chestnut eyes were the first thing she noticed and then his lips. His voice sounded like velvet as he spoke. It reminded her of Spock which she now noticed was missing.

"Ahem, excuse me sir but where is Professor Spock?" Uhura asked in a tone that commanded attention.

"Ah Cadet Uhura! I have been waiting for you." The man said and hopped down from the desk. Uhura sucked in a breath as she took in his appearance once more. He wore white creased dress paints, a collared button up baby blue shirt, slightly unbuttoned to reveal a small tuft of chest hair, and a white form fitting blazer on top of it. He was also tall. Watching her eyes appraise him, he grinned, rendering her speechless. She blinked.

"Yes but where is Professor Spock?" She asked impatiently. The other girls stood behind the man now glaring at her because she took his full attention. She wasn't trying to on purpose but she had to admit, it was rather nice and she soon found her cheeks flushed.

"Ah Professor Spock. He's uh, taking some days off. I'll be teaching in his place." He replied to her. This was followed by excited giggles from the girls and fights about who gets seats in the front. Uhura panicked.

"But he never takes days off. Something must be wrong. I have to go find him and see if he's all right!" She said hurriedly and turned to make her way to the door. More like tried to for the man's hand gently stroked her cheek. He moved in closer to her face and she could feel the warmth of his breath. They seemed to be completely oblivious to the class and students around them.

"Are you worried about your dear Professor?" There was amusement in his voice. Uhura forgot to breathe as she stared into his eyes. She caught her breath and smacked his hand away which was enough contact he needed. His grin widened and flashed a wicked and knowing smile. Uhura shook her head not wanting to deal with whoever he was and decided to take a seat far in the back. Gaila, her roommate voiced her protests of this and abandoned Uhura to find a seat in front.

Sitting crossed armed, she watched as the new Professor spoke of Linguistics. Every girl in the class sat attentively hanging on his every word. Once again this was highly unusual for this class.

" _More like his voice_ ", Uhura thought with a scoff and rolled her eyes.

The Professor seemingly attuned to her voice stopped in mid sentence to address her. "Miss Uhura, is there a flaw in my lecture?"

There was that amused tone again. What was with this guy? He was smug, almost arrogant. It was as if he knew he was affecting her. Uhura crossed her legs to soothe the tingles that threatened to unravel her and glared at him. His lecture, she found was flawless. The only flaw as that it was not her favored Professor Spock delivering it.

The girls in the class all turned their heads to the back looking as if they would burn her at the stake if she dared spoke against him. Uhura rolled her eyes and quietly said "No Sir."

His eyes lingered on her for several long seconds before he continued his lecture. For the first time, Uhura contemplated on how to cut her favorite class. She needed to find Spock and stay away from this substitute Professor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: Thanks for the many positive reviews. I'm glad you enjoy the story.**

It had been four days. Four days since Uhura attended the new professor's class. Due to being a top student, it was easy for the other teachers to write passes for her to be excused from his class. Uhura couldn't help but smile at her ingenuity. It was a Friday and all classes let out early for the day. It was a good day to find Spock. He had been missing since the new guy appeared. He never took days off or at least would have told her. Well, she would like to think they were far enough in their friendship where he would. Uhura stood up and decided a walk around campus was in order.

The day was gorgeous. Students were sitting on the grass talking and some were flying kites. The light breeze and sun were warm and the sky a perfect baby blue. What made it better was the music she was listening to on her music player. There was nothing that could make this day worse.

BUMP!

A body fell on top of hers. She was dazed and confused. After blinking a few times, her eyes came into focus. Her heart sped up instantly. Brown eyes gazed at her intensely while short locks of brown hair curtained her face. Thick eyebrows furrowed and beautiful, beautiful lips curved up exposing a breath taking smile. If she wasn't a sensible woman, she would have leaned up and kissed this angelic face. She licked her lips at the thought and immediately regretted for his gaze dropped and lingered on her lips. This wasn't good. She had to defuse this situation and quick! So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Spock." It sounded like a yelp as blurted it out.

He arched a brow and his smile widened. He made no effort to move. Instead, he lowered more of his weight on top of her.

"Only you would be thinking about a Vulcan when there is a hot guy on top of you." His tone was matter of fact. Annoyed, Uhura finally began to struggle. The man stood and extended his hand to help her up. He didn't let go of her hand when she stood in front of him. Uhura looked down at their joined hands as if it were some nasty bug that she wanted to squish. He let go and moved a step back.

"Professor." She spoke his name as if it was an insult. "I was merely wondering where Spock was and when he would be coming back."

"Why? Don't you like me being here?" He asked, his smile never fading.

"Actually I don't. You see, Professor Spock performs his lectors in Vulcan, unmatched by any human, even I. So I find his lectures very stimulating. Yours on the other hand have come up short." Uhura thought that was a pretty good jab and smiled to herself. Yet he didn't stop smiling.

"So that's why you've been ditching my class. You know, I've talked to your other teachers and they will not allow it anymore. They are taking away from your studies in my class. So to make up for lost time, you will be helping me as my aid from now on. We can start by grading papers this afternoon." The Professor spoke his lines in perfect Vulcan.

Uhura was stunned. Stunned at how his voice sounded like silk, stunned that if she closed her eyes, he sounded exactly like Spock and stunned because she would be spending the afternoon alone with him, grading papers on a Friday.

"WHAT!" She said in disbelief.

"I don't see the problem considering you did it all the time with Spock." He replied calmly as he placed his hands into the pockets of his black creased dress pants. His shirt was burgundy, a color that looked very good on him and he had a black skinny tie. Uhura's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that?" She asked followed by crossing her arms. She didn't think anyone would notice all the time she spent working with him in the lab or helping him with papers. She hadn't been spending that much time with him had she? Who would be paying attention any way?

"Oh we're close, really close. So close that I can tell you that he really enjoys your company." The Professor once again invaded her personal space. He walked behind her and placed his lips inches from her ear. His voice was low, seductive, almost a growl. "I can also tell you, not a day goes by that he doesn't think about touching your smooth skin or-" He inhaled deeply. "How he would love running his fingers through your long hair. Not a day goes by that he doesn't notice how beautiful you are or how you make his day just by your smile."

This was too much. This was way too much. Uhura felt like she was going through a system overload. She wanted to blush, smile and giggle like a school girl at this new inside information. She straightened her spine and balled her fists to gain composure. She turned to him to face him and only then, realized how close he was. He was a second away from kissing her. Any small movement and his lips could be on hers in less than a second.

"Don't lie to me."

"Why would I? I know him more than you think. He tells me things. Things he cannot tell another or express freely." His voice was a whisper, warm on her lips. Her lips, her lips, he kissed those lips.

Spock never felt more alive and so free. In this form, he could say all the things he wanted to say and do all the things he wanted to do. No more would he have to battle his Vulcan side and repress his emotions. He wanted to show Uhura how he felt. He wanted to tell her before some lucky guy beat him too it. There had to be a way for him to let go. That's when he overheard a conversation in the science lab that had the answers.

The students were working on a machine that could humanize its subject. Some aliens could not talk and to help with their research, they needed them to act more human so that they could gather data. It was completely experimental of course. None of them expected it to work. None of them expected that their class instructor wanted to be their guinea pig. The machine and experiment was a success. Not only did his appearance change but so did his attitude. He was affected more emotionally than before and acted, well, human. In addition, he maintained his Vulcan abilities like touch telepathy. Thanks to the data they gathered, the also concluded that it was completely reversible.

Spock had planned on telling her how he felt but had no idea how to do it. He also had no idea how she felt about him. The only logical explanation was to do some undercover work and find out. If he knew how she felt, then maybe it would give him the confidence to tell her his own feelings. All of that was thrown out of the window when he found himself going deeper and deeper into the role of the substitute professor. All of that flew out the window when he found his lips kissing hers. She didn't kiss him back and for the first time, experienced a once sided kiss. Unsatisfied, he let her go.

"I take it you are uninterested?" He said after a brief moment of silence. Uhura wanted to slap him and at the same time didn't. He seemed so innocent, so childlike, so Spock? She shook her head making sense of her thoughts. This wasn't Spock because he was so human, so emotional, and everything Spock seemingly wasn't. Yet there were similarities like how he somewhat looked like him and how he spoke perfect, flawless Vulcan. When she didn't answer, he spoke again.

"I take it there is someone you are interested in then?" He asked. To that she blinked and regained her senses. Maybe if she told him, he would back off. It was worth a shot.

"Actually yes, yes I am." She replied.

The Professor's face alighted with a grin. "Walk with me."

Uhura stood there. "Excuse me?"

"Walk with me. Tell me what he's like." The Professor asked and held out his in an 'after you' manner. Uhura sighed. It seemed as if she was hearing Spock wherever she went. As the Professor walked, he placed his hands behind his back. Uhura stared and he stopped his walk. He stared at her in wonderment, a brow slightly rising.

"Well, he's smart, very smart actually. He's also tall, slim with an athletic figure, dark brown eyes you could get lost in for hours, raven black hair, the most beautiful kissable lips and pointy ear—"She stopped herself. She sounded as if she were daydreaming when she described him but soon fell back into reality when she realized what nearly escaped her lips. The Professors eyes grew wide.

"Pointy what?" He asked and couldn't hide the huge grin on his face.

"Nothing." She said and looked away from him.

"Fascinating." He murmured and Uhura's eyes shot back at him. Her breathing sped up once more and she had to put a hand on her chest to calm herself down.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He replied and they just stood there.


	3. Humanized Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: Thanks again for enjoying the story and leaving positive comments. Here is the final chapter. Like with the previous chapters, I had ideas but once I started writing, the story wrote itself. Enjoy!**

These were tense moments. Neither of them moved. Uhura's mind went into over drive. This new professor had expert knowledge of the field he was teaching, could speak perfect Vulcan, sounded and even looked like Spock and claimed to be "close" to him. There were certain things he said that seemed so Spock like as well. Either they were related or something else. Something else she could not figure out. His breathing was even as his eyes darted across her thoughtful face.

"Uhura, there is something I would like to tell you." He said in a low voice. There was uncertainty there. He hesitated. Uhura figured that maybe he would tell her what's going on finally. It would be now or never so she gave him an encouraging smile and placed her hand on his arm. Her soft touch made him close his eyes. He wanted to stay in the moment, the moment of her watching him, expectant, not taking her eyes off of him.

His eyes popped open at the sound of a loud rumble. Uhrua immediately dropped his arm and turned toward the direction the loud rumble was coming from. It was growing closer. It turned out to be no other than James T Kirk riding his motorcycle on campus. Grinning at the ladies as he rode pass them, flexing his muscles through his leather jacket, he came to a stop in front of Uhura and the Professor. Uhura shifted her weight to one leg and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're not allowed to ride that on campus Kirk!" She explained. "And furthermore—"

Kirk had heard enough and sent her his trademark smile. "Nice to see you too, Dollface. So what are you up to tonight? We should hit up a bar, have some drinks, hang out, and maybe-" He winked. Kirk was not phased by the Professor or his good looks at all. It was as if he hadn't even noticed him. With Kirk being the playboy of the campus, no one could hold a candle to him and he was very aware of this fact. Uhura gave a bright smile.

"Oh what a shame, I would but you see, the Professor here wants me to grade papers with him tonight. Otherwise I would have loved to drink and dance the night away." She told Kirk. Kirk finally looked at the Professor.

"You look familiar." Kirk said his eyes squinting and analytical.

"I get that a lot." The Professor replied.

He looked at Kirk and then to Uhura. He always wanted to see her dance. Even more so, he always wanted to dance with her. Being how proper and professional his other self looked and carried, he would stick out like a sore thumb, but not in this body. In this body, with the way he looked now, he could blend in easily. Not wanting to miss out, he turned his attention to Uhura who still had a smug smile on her face about getting out of an evening with Kirk.

"You know, grading papers does sound a bit boring. I'd wouldn't mind having an alcoholic bev—" He had to remind himself to not sound like himself. Was that possible? "I wouldn't mind having a drink. I gotta get down with my bad self." Spock said.

Kirk roared with laughter and then gave a firm pat onto the Professor's shoulder. "This guy aint bad! Your lingo is outdated though."

Uhura stood there wondering what just happened. Spock would never agree to go to a bar near campus. This guy obviously isn't Spock. Spock would have also gave some long lecture about how drinking is bad for you and the type of characters that frequented places like that. Her feet moved in a reluctant shuffle as she followed the guys to the bar. They talked about sports the whole way there and how Kirk is always good with the ladies. This was something Spock was always envious of. Spock often wondered what if he was more like Kirk. Maybe then he wouldn't be in this situation and could just confess how he felt to Uhura.

Loud music filled his ears as he entered the bar doors. He stopped, taking in everything around him. Laughter filled the air, he smelled alcohol and smoke, people were dancing, girls sitting in packs at tables, and a myriad of people at the bar itself. Kirk brushed his shoulder as he walked past the Professor.

"I'll find us a table. Lose the tie man and loosen the shirt. Blend in." He said before he left.

 _Blend in_ , Spock thought and did as he was told. For extra effect, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Uhura, now in an aggravated mood, bumped his shoulder as she walked past and to the table where she found Kirk.

"I'm getting a drink." She stated and went to the bar.

The Professor joined Kirk at the table. Kirk glared in Uhura's direction and took two beers from one of the waitresses.

"What's up with her?" He asked and took a gulp.

The Professor, imitating Kirk took the glass and raised it to his lips. It smelled horrible but Kirk seemed to like it so he took a gulp of his own. The taste was interesting and bubbled down his throat.

"Missing the Professor Spock I suppose." He replied.

"Oh tell me about it. The girl hangs on his every word. The dude cock blocks me without even being around. What is up with that?" Kirk shook his head and took and took another gulp.

"Cock….block?" The Professor asked, never heard of this slang term before.

"Yeah, it's as if he has some hold on her. Some damned force field. I can't get her to even look at me the way she looks at him all goo-goo eyes. Makes me think he must be packing something big in his trousers."

To that, the Professor nearly choked as he imitated Kirk, matching his number of drinks and clearly not getting as drunk. Uhura came back with a more not too pleased look on her face.

"As if I don't know what you're talking about. And for the record, maybe I just like smart guys. You, Kirk obviously don't qualify." Uhura said sitting down and eyeing all the empty beer glasses on the table.

"No you like pointy eared bastards." Kirk said and glared, his frustration on the matter sounding in his voice.

"You know what, whatever. I'm going dancing." She said and left the table.

Kirk, who really didn't care at this point and ordered two more drinks. The Professor watched Uhura from the table as she danced on the dance floor. Her body swayed to the music in a seductive rhythm, her hair swishing back and forth as she danced. The word hypnotic came to his mind. The Professor gulped and then licked his lips. Did women move this way on purpose? Did they move this way to drive men crazy with sexual thoughts? Who would have known that his top student could move like that? His feet started moved on their own and he soon found himself moving towards her on the dance floor. She gave him a challenging look but retreated when he fell into step with her movements.

He placed his hands on her hips, squeezing and she pressed her hips to his own. He accidently pressed his thigh in between her legs and discovered that this was an excellent move. Looking down, he saw that her eyes had become dilated with lust. She squeezed him closer, her lips feathering his jaw. His hands moved down and squeezed her butt, causing her to gasp. He always wanted to touch her like this and in each and every way. He could feel her desire towards him as well as clearly see it. His body was acting on his own and she could soon see, more like feel his.

 _What would be the human thing to do? How would a full human act in this situation?_ He wondered as he kept to the rhythm of the music.

"Tell me what you were going to tell me before." She whispered into his ear.

Her lips touching his ear and then her tongue caused him to shudder. He was completely taken off guard by her question and slowed the pace of their grinding hips. He didn't realize how fast he was breathing. Did full humans go through this all the time? It was like Pon Farr but constantly. Every thought about dragging her out of that bar and back to his room invaded his thoughts. So much that he could not concentrate on her question.

"How about we do a question for a question? Answer mine and I will answer yours." He asked when she moved her head back to face him. She nodded. "Tell me what you think about Spock and I don't mean on a teacher student level." His fingers traced up and down her back, trying to see what she would say while being so distracted by him. He hummed in approval when she moved closer and he closed his eyes to breathe in her scent. Uhura's arms intertwined around his neck and shoulders.

"For someone so logical, I thought you would have figured it out by now. I'm in love with you Spock. I always have been." She said.

His hands stilled and he froze stiff on the dance floor. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth formed a hard line.

"How did you know?" Was all that escaped his lips.

She took him by the hand and led him off of the dance floor. They glanced at Kirk who was passed out with his head down on his table, surrounded by girls playing with his hair. Uhura and Spock left the bar and headed towards the living quarters of the campus. She didn't let go of his hand and he squeezed in appreciation. New to full on human emotions, unable to control his body or the images of her still dancing in his mind, he led her to a tree, pinning her back to it and kissing her feverishly. Spock pushed against her, wanting to show her all his affection, every feeling for her all at once. His hands claimed her hips and when he pressed his lips to her neck, she was finally able to speak.

"How could I not know? I've loved you, the real you from the moment I first met you." Uhura said in a whisper as her eyes closed. She tilted her head back against the tree.

Spock stopped with his peppered kisses on her hot skin. He returned his intense gaze to her face, his eyes leveled with hers.

"But this is the real me." He replied confused at her words.

Uhura ran her fingers through his long hair and traced her thumb against an eyebrow. He closed his eyes as she continued to caress his face.

"Whatever you did, you didn't have to go through this to tell me how you felt. I would have waited and helped you like I always have." She whispered.

He stopped her hand on his cheek to keep it there and opened his eyes.

"You do not wish for me to stay this way?" He asked.

She smiled and didn't look him over before she said, "No. It's nice but it's not you. It's not the Spock that I know. Not the sexy Spock with his short dark hair, pointy eyebrows and sexy pointy ears."

Spock whole heartily laughed at that.

"I didn't know you were so fond of my Vulcan appearance." He said holding her in his arms and holding her close.

"I'm fond of you and everything that is you." She said and pressed her lips to his for a kiss.

Spock tilted his head and deepened the kiss. His tongue explored and danced in her mouth as his one hand went to her hair. Spock pulled at it and became more demanding with his kiss. Uhura gasped and he broke away, apology written all over his face.

"I'm, I'm sorry. It's just really hard to control how I feel right now. I can now see how it's so easy to act on emotion. I will have this changed and be how you know me, first thing tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry-" He began but Uhura shushed him by placing her finger tips upon his lips.

"I actually like you letting go. I like you saying what's on your mind. I don't want that to change when you're your old self again. I like you being all spontaneous."

He sighed and gently placed his forehead against hers.

"Spontaneous", he repeated her words and smirked. "I love you Nytoa Uhura," he said and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She laughed and held on as he spun.

"I love you too. You know, this new you has great fashion sense, beautiful hair, a smile to die for as well as all the stuff that makes you unique. This new you should stick around for a while. It could be fun." Uhura and dipped her head back to move the strands of hair blowing in her face.

Spock smirked and then smiled at her.

"So you were checking me out?" Spock said and couldn't stop smiling. Uhura rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. This certainly makes things interesting.


End file.
